onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kishikiyoi
Kishikiyoi, also known as "The Wicked Knight" and "The Noble Knight" is a captain in the Marines. History Apparently, some time ago, an unknown scientist preformed a series of experiments on the usually laid-back and friendly Marine, injecting him with a serum that seriously affected how he thought, to the point that he would senselessly attack innocent civilians in order to get to his target. This changed when he encountered Zugai Hibiware and Nampu Kiyasui on Annai Island, where he was thoroughly defeated by the former's Devil Fruit powers. Later, a still-injured Kishikiyoi came across Zugai's home island, Hobashira, where he was found by Zugai's childhood friends; Kei, Ryder and Illith. Thanks to the trio, most of the serum within Kishikiyoi was removed, reverting him to his old ways, but by that point, he was well-known as The Wicked Knight, contrary to his actual nickname, The Noble Knight. Later, he would re-encounter Zugai and part of his crew, as well as meet up with the ensign Netok Najun at Loguetown, with Kei, ryder and Illith as his new subordinates. However, some time after the Cross Skull Pirates had left Loguetown, Kishikiyoi and Netok encountered the bouny hunter Morte del Astuto, who cryptically mentioned that he was to catch Zugai's crew, and hand them to an anonymous contributor. Determined to spare them such a fate, Kishikiyoi rallied his men, Netok included, to capture the pirates himself, just so they wouldn't suffer Morte's brutality. Personality Kishikiyoi's personality is a divided one; usually, it is peaceful and quite friendly with others, who only wishes for a more peaceful world, without harming anyone too much, thus making him a follower of Moral Justice. However, when the serum takes effect, he becomes less humane, and will stop at nothing to forcibly bring justice to society, even if it involves harming his subordinates and innocent civilians, thus making him follow a quite brutal sense of Absolute Justice. Apperance His face is a rugged one, with unkempt, brown hair and a shaggy beard to go along with it. What is underneath his massive, golden armor is up to anyone's imagination, however. The armor is ridiculously oversized, and to go along with it, the helmet is in the shape of a jaguar's head, though the mouth is closed shut, making it impossible to see his face. Alternatively, the armor will be black, though it depends on what personality he is following at the time. Abilities His greatest strength is undeniably his massive armor; with it on, it takes a great amount of firepower to even hope to dent it, and to top it off, the armor only slightly hampers his speed, thus making it harder to hit him than it appears. Armory Without a Devil Fruit to enhance his power, Kishikiyoi is forced to rely on regular weaponry to defeat his enemies, which includes (but may not be limited to) a massive, spiked flail, and a multitude of pistols hidden on his person. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Kishikiyoi was modeled on a character YolkaEd had concieved during an earlier story, who acted similarily to the villain Don Krieg, yet met an unfortunate end at the hands of the story's actual antagonist. The nicer aspect of Kishikiyoi was thought of to differinate between the two characters. *The design of Kishikiyoi's armor is slightly lifted from the General class from the Fire Emblem games. Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Humans Category:Male Category:YolkaEd' ' |} Category:Captains